As computer performance capabilities have increased, it has become possible to run multiple software programs simultaneously on a computing platform. A user may open several word processing documents, spreadsheets, web pages, message files, or PDF (portable document format) files simultaneously, to perform a certain task using his/her computer. Furthermore, the user may work on multiple tasks at the same time using the computer.